


Muggle Batteries

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night. Time to bring out the Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Flick My Switch Challenge that littlearsonist and I put together a little over a year ago on my lj. Much silliness resides here. *grins affectionately* Challenge and other entries can be found here: http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=rurounihime&keyword=Flick%20My%20Switch&filter=all

"Harry..."

Harry mumbled in answer. He felt very warm and fluffy. Sleep was definitely a good thing. The pillows were lovely, the duvet was lovely, and the mattress was just... lovely.

"Harrrryyyy..."

It was Draco calling him, he was sure of it. Draco's voice was so sexy. Especially when he said his name. Or a swear word. Those were pretty sexy too, at the right moments. Harry hoped as fervently as his relaxed state would allow that it was currently another "right moment," because he was feeling rather in need of the body attached to that sexy voice. Sore need.

"Wake up, Harry."

Draco was dressed in white. Virginal, which was funny, because Harry was damn certain that Draco was no virgin. He'd _made_ certain of it more than once, if he recalled correctly. Either that or Harry had been having the best bloody dreams of his life for a year and a half straight. Come to think of it...

"Harry Potter. Wake up."

Draco was just a minx. His face was sexy when he smiled, just like that. Or maybe just like _that._ He was sexy when he leered. And when he frowned. And grimaced. And made that cute little pouty face. His whole body was sexy, especially that sliver of smooth, toned chest peeking through his white shirt, and the ripple of his hips just above his belt line. It all said, _Lick me, for the love of Merlin._ Delicious. And now he was doing unseemly things to Harry's manhood. Like touching. And grabbing. And poking, and prodding. And... buzzing.

"POTTER! WAKE UP!"

Harry jerked awake with a yell and flailed wildly, smacking something that smacked back before flopping back down on the bed. Draco Malfoy was sitting over him, straddling his legs, but he wasn't dressed in white. And he wasn't smiling either. He was wearing a rather fetching scowl.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Mind your arms, you great twat!"

"Oh… sorry, Draco. You just... startled me." Harry blinked, grinning lazily up at his irate boyfriend. And then he frowned in sudden realization. "Hey, you don't get to be upset. I do."

"And why is that, pray tell? You just hauled off and whacked me in the shoulder!"

" _You_ just woke me from an amazing dream! And seeing as this dream starred you doing... interesting things to me, if you didn't wake me up to fulfill that obligation, then you can just go sleep on the couch!"

"Temper, temper, Potter. Just relax a moment." Draco raised his eyebrows and jiggled something long and smooth in front of Harry's eyes.

Said eyes widened considerably. "Is that what I think it is?"

Draco smirked, shifting his weight deliciously on Harry's lap, making him squirm a bit. "Unless you happen to live the naïve life of a closet wanker - and I have it on good authority that you have no need of that _particular_ pastime anymore - then yes. This is exactly what it looks like."

"You... did you buzz me with that earlier?"

"Had to wake you up, didn't I?"

"Bloody hell, Draco. I'm not the only thing you woke up."

"I can _see_ that. Now," the blond said, his expression business-like and entirely too sexy, to Harry's eye, "I'd like to get started, if you don't mind."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"Christmas present."

Harry looked at him warily. "Who?"

Draco eyed him, raising an eyebrow. "You won't like it..."

 _"Who?"_

"Blaise Zabini. But," Draco said quickly, seeing the protest on Harry's face, "it's not as if I told him what it was for."

"Oh, like he couldn't figure that out on his own!"

"Harry, you worry too much. He won't say a word to anyone about sordid Malfoy-Potter sex-fetishes. Don't you think I've taken care of it?"

Harry felt a curious grin slide across his face. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, you see, Harry," Draco said reasonably, his hands wandering down somewhere that made Harry more than a bit fidgety, "Blaise _is_ currently a naïve closet wanker. I offered to remove that little pleasure from his life by removing... something else."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you, Draco?" Harry asked, pulling the blond down for a deep, fast kiss.

Draco let himself fall into it for about two seconds. Then he pushed Harry back down and shook his head, resuming what he had been doing _down there_ with his hand. Harry bit his lip and focused hard on Draco's new toy. Anything to keep his mind off of... back the lorry up, why the hell would he want to take his mind off of that? Harry smiled and wriggled against Draco's hand. The blond tsked.

"Impatient, aren't you? Well. We can't let _that_ get out of hand so quickly, can we?"

Harry whimpered, pushing up against Draco's body more forcefully. "I'd hardly call that 'out of hand,' Draco."

Draco sneered and crossed his arms deliberately over his chest, cradling his new toy in the crook of one arm. "Now it is."

Harry made a distraught sound and tried to sit up. But Draco moved faster, swooping down to close Harry's mouth with a kiss. Harry couldn't help himself and - blaming Draco sweetly and silently the entire time - took the opportunity to grasp his boyfriend between the legs. The blond moaned in his throat and grabbed at Harry's hand with unsteady fingers. He pulled back a little until their noses were touching.

"Now," he said a little breathlessly, nuzzling lightly down the right side of Harry's face. "The way I see it, there are two ways to go about this. One... I could practice my outdated self-pleasuring techniques by watching you use this lovely little toy…"

"And two?" Harry murmured, nipping at Draco's jawline.

"Or two. You could fuck me while using it on yourself."

Harry frowned and tapped Draco's shoulder. "Excuse me, what about the part where you use it on _your_ self?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You know I get off just watching you. I couldn't possibly handle anything so overly stimulating while I'm fucking you. And besides, it's battery powered. _Muggle_ batteries, Harry. Not to mention the fact that it's Muggle-made in the first place. My Malfoy sensibilities wouldn't take kindly to it."

"Well... I guess I should be happy you're offering to bottom, shouldn't I?"

"So glad we understand each other."

Harry rolled Draco over in one smooth motion and straddled him. He bent and poured a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's throat and chest, teasing his collarbone with his tongue until Draco's breath quickened. He worked a hand up his boyfriend's torso and over his shoulder, kneading along his arm until he found what he was looking for. Easing the vibrator out of Draco's hand, Harry paid attention to his lover's nipples, murmuring in between licks.

"So... how do you... turn this thing... on, anyway?"

"Button," Draco gasped. He gestured erratically with one hand, the other tangled in Harry's hair. "On the bottom."

Harry sat back, much to the chagrin of the man beneath him, and fiddled around with the thing until he found the tiny switch. With a sputter, the vibrator buzzed to life. Harry blinked at it appreciatively. "Nice. And this goes... inside me?"

Draco nodded, a half-smirk gracing his lips. He ran fingers down Harry's bare chest, almost tickling. "Absolutely."

"And what about preparation?" Harry asked, swatting the inquisitive hand away from his groin. Sometimes Draco seemed to have a greater number of hands than most people. Not that Harry was complaining or anything.

"Same as when we do it." Draco gave up on his exploration of Harry's lower bits and reached over to the bedside table. He rummaged with one hand in the drawer until he found the small tube of oil they kept there.

"Well," Harry said, taking the tube and glossing his fingers with its contents. "Guess I'll do you first then."

Draco hissed when Harry's fingers entered him and he grabbed Harry's other hand, the one that held the vibrator, kissing it. He chuckled. "Feels a little odd, with that thing on and all."

Harry smiled at him and continued to open Draco up. His boyfriend was rock hard, clutching with his fingertips to Harry's arm every time he touched a certain spot within his body. Now that he thought about it, Harry was fairly hard as well. He trailed the tip of the quaking vibrator down Draco's torso, twirling lazily around the areas he'd kissed earlier. Draco let out something between a groan and a sigh and closed his eyes, following the vibrator's path with his long fingers. Harry sucked in a mouthful of air.

There was something to be said for watching.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh, get on with it, you twat."

Harry smirked and doused his fingers in more lube, turning to the toy in his hand. "Your wish is my command."

With that, he got a good grip on the vibrator and pushed it gently into Draco's body. His boyfriend's eyes flew wide and immediately began to glaze with arousal. He seemed to be struggling to get angry, but the battle was clearly a hard one.

"Oh, just give it up, Draco. This is for waking me from that dream."

Draco tried to glare at him, but only succeeded in breaking into a lustrous smile. He arched luxuriously, clutching handfuls of blanket. Harry swept his eyes over the smooth expanse of pale skin, the taut muscles of Draco's abdomen, and found it difficult to breathe.

"Good gods, Harry... that's... that's..."

Harry smiled, giving the toy a slight turn, and listened, enraptured as his boyfriend reacted quite vocally. "Why, Draco. You do realize this is a Muggle contraption, don't you?"

"Bugger the Muggles," Draco managed through clenched teeth. "Useless sods..."

Harry clucked his tongue, massaging up and down Draco's chest with his free hand. "You don't like it?"

Draco responded with a low moan, while still miraculously managing to fix Harry with an incredibly sexy glare. "Bloody fucking toy..."

It was oh so difficult to concentrate on being crafty, what with the writhing and gasping before him. Harry focused on the vibrator in his hand, looking at it as if he had only just noticed its presence.

"Jeez, how did _that_ get in _there,_ Draco?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco's voice came out in a rush, seething between his teeth. "You put it there, you bloody tosser."

Harry leaned over, running his fingertips over Draco's cock, pinching here and there, and adjusted the angle of the vibrator. "Over-stimulation can feel pretty good, hmm?"

Draco gasped in response. Harry took it as an invitation and kissed his boyfriend hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Draco latched onto him with a groan, snaking his own tongue around Harry's, sucking on his upper lip.

"How are those Malfoy sensibilities now?"

"They can bloody well go and... _gods_... toss themselves off... with a broomstick..."

"That's what I thought." With a grin, Harry sat up and eased the vibrator from Draco's body, flicking it off. For a split second, Draco really did look furious, jerking his head up and scowling at Harry. That is, until Harry rubbed oil on himself and replaced the vibrator with his own hard length. Draco's eyes slid shut and then snapped open again. He gazed at Harry, biting his lip against the feeling.

Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Draco's hips thrust into his unconsciously, and Harry responded with a gentle thrust back. Draco hissed softly.

"Truth be told... I think I'm... getting the better end... of the deal..."

"You _would_ think that," Harry whispered, a playful frown on his face. Draco looked up at him knowingly, his breath coming quickly through his nose. Harry had to admit that Draco was right; he was finding it very difficult to remain still. This would take some finesse, and quickly. He coated the vibrator liberally with oil and then raised himself a touch, his fingers shaking slightly with impatience and anticipation. Draco wrapped his legs around his waist to gain better leverage while Harry adjusted.

"Need some help, Golden Boy?" Draco managed, leering evilly.

"I think I've got it, thank you very much," Harry muttered. He gingerly slid the vibrator inside his own body. It felt thick and cool, and entirely unlike Draco. He grimaced.

"This isn't—"

Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Oh, for fuck's sake, turn the bloody thing _on,_ Harry! Hurry up, will you? I'm dying here!"

A click, and Harry nearly keeled over from the bliss it shot straight through him. He heard Draco's sudden intake of air as the movement translated to his body. Trying not to blank from the jittery euphoria, Harry began thrusting as slowly as he could into his boyfriend's body. One of Draco's hands clutched his back, pulling himself up flush with Harry. The other fumbled around behind him and grasped the vibrator, turning it slowly as Harry moved, causing Harry's arms to shake dangerously. He leaned in and covered Draco's mouth with his, not sure how much more he could take. It felt very nice to just... move... slowly...

When he thought he could stand the risk, Harry lifted one of his hands from where it was precariously holding him up and wrapped it around Draco's cock. The blond rolled his head back, jerking a little in Harry's grasp, and moaned. "Oh, gods, Harry... I... can feel the... bloody thing..."

"I would... imagine... so..." he managed. He was so close. His entire body was alive and dancing, every cell in tune with that ridiculously wonderful toy. And he could feel how close Draco was, hear it in the way he began to gasp out Harry's name in a soft steady whisper. Draco gave the vibrator an extra quick twist, pushing it in just a little, and Harry's body shuddered convulsively. He swallowed, locking eyes with his boyfriend's in a sweltering gaze.

"Draco... again," he hissed.

Something in Harry's voice spiked Draco right over the top. His boyfriend arched against him, fingers digging into his back. Harry stroked upwards once on Draco's cock, hard, and the blond cried out as the waves of orgasm rippled through him. Somehow, Draco still had the presence of mind to keep hold of the vibrator, and with a smirk, he gave it a firm twist. Harry came in a rush that blocked out the small rumble of the toy, thrusting hard into Draco's body. He felt the vibrator slide free and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, breathing heavily. Draco set the toy aside, letting it roll over the covers and onto the floor, and began caressing Harry's shivering back with long, smooth strokes.

"Well..." came Draco's voice, low with exhaustion. "One thing's for sure."

"What's that," Harry whispered against Draco's skin, kissing his chest lightly.

"I'll never speak badly of Muggle batteries again."

Harry chuckled and pulled himself wearily up until he was nestled in the crook of Draco's arm. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's sweaty body. "Just don't thank Blaise, will you?"

Draco half-sighed, half-laughed. "Oh no. I'm keeping this little pleasure all to myself, thank you."

Harry grinned. "Good. Just as long as I can get in on it from time to time."

"You are part of that 'little pleasure,' Harry," Draco whispered, kissing his forehead. "Of course you can get in on it. Anytime you like."

~fin~


End file.
